


Flowers bloom and I am Singing

by starlightshore



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Death, Gen, Ghost Chara (Undertale), Good Chara (Undertale), Nonbinary Chara (Undertale), Nonbinary Frisk (Undertale), Undertale Genocide Route, Undertale Spoilers, morally grey chara, player control and all you know how it be, they're not "good" right off the bat but it's honestly complicated, this is written within my Fallen Royals AU but you don't need to read that to understand this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 14:18:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18592978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightshore/pseuds/starlightshore
Summary: You wake up dead, you're pushing up golden flowers instead of daisies. You'd laugh at the joke that is your life, but you don't find it any funny. A human has gone and woken you up from you century long rest, and you just don't want to be alone. But they're making you feel things, and the life you left haunts you, and these memories are being dragged back and you can't fight them.But you can fight monsters.And maybe if you LoVe enough, you won't have to feel a thing ever again.(Except you really should of known by now that things never go the way you want it to.)Second person, Chara POV of a no mercy run that goes wrong.





	Flowers bloom and I am Singing

**Author's Note:**

> Based on my askblog askFallenRoyalty, but it's not necessary to read that to read this. Just understand that Chara is just a kid here and not in control. They're just doing their frickin best to deal with this horrible, horrible situation.
> 
> Also, hello! This is my first real attempt at fanfic since I was 15, so um. it's going to get poetic. most likely pretentious. You've been warned. Hey speaking of warnings,
> 
> Content warnings for this chapter: descriptions of blood but not in a gorey way. There's no real death here yet.

x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x

 

The heart beats, thump thump thump.

 

You can hear it loud and clear, even though it’s far out of your reach.

 

You close your eyes, feeling the tug of a soul not your own.

 

You didn’t feel cold.

 

You didn’t feel warm.

 

You didn’t feel anything before now.

 

You’re awake now.

 

You blink, slow at processing your situation. Something is very wrong.

 

Somewhere in you, you know why.

 

You think of waking up in the morning, feeling the weight of your body pushed by gravity, pressing into the comfortable bed beneath. Sheets are scattered around, tossed from your nightly rest. The world, a blurred picture but soon to focus as your eyes adjust. Maybe, someone would come with their hands, lightly nudging your shoulder and speaking in soft tones of encouragement.

 

Waking up holds a sense of rightness that comes with existing physically in the world, only noticeable when it’s absent.

 

You don’t have a body.

 

Correction: You have a body, but it’s buried beneath you six feet under.

 

You are suddenly aware of this fact, remembering all those years ago of being draped in cloth and gently laid to rest in the dirt. If you wanted to, you could focus long enough to recall the itch of bugs digging into your skin and breaking you apart.

 

You shiver.

 

Your hands shake, but the sight only scares you more so. Looking down, _through your hands,_ you see a patch of flowers. Among them, you find a human child, not unlike yourself, laying face down in the dirt. The flowers are torn in disarray with blood splattered on them from the crash.

 

“Golden Flowers. They must of broken your fall,” You say to them, more so for yourself than anything else.

 

The human stirs slightly, body stiff with pain shooting with every movement.

 

You feel yourself float closer, curious.

 

What is a human doing down here? Did they not know what happens to people who go up this mountain? Why did they come? Did you know them somehow? You have too many questions, so you attempt to turn them over-

 

And you immediately regret you had tried.

 

The dull, distant connection between you is yanked forward, twisted into something so real. Pain hits you across the face like ice water, shocking your system violently. There’s a terror that rolls into you in waves, each time just as sharp and fresh as the last. A bloodied red flashes across your mind, demanding attention. Someone’s wailing for mercy, crying out for help. Crying for it to _just stop-_

 

You managed to pull away, the sudden silence paints the room in cold, desaturated colors. You let out a sob, still too shocked to feel shame for it just yet. You are far too aware you’re becoming numb all over, now that you have something to contrast it with.

 

You forgot what pain felt like, you forgot what it felt to feel alone. You forgot… you...

 

For the first time since you woke up, you feel relief. Relief that you didn’t have to feel that way if you stepped back, a safe distance from the human. You know better now.

 

Unfortunately for the child in the flowers, they can’t escape feeling things the way you can. They laid still, crying quietly. You didn’t dare try to comfort them, so all you could do was stay still and watch. After a moment, the noise stopped.

 

You nodded with approval. This kid must of had some smarts on them after all. Crying just causes more trouble.

 

Eventually, the human began to brush off the flowers, wiping off the excessive blood on their sleeve. Startled, they began to wipe more, only for what they got off to be replaced doubly so. Once the sleeve was thoroughly soaked, they gave up.

 

They didn’t know to put pressure on the wound, apparently ignorant of what it was like to be cut open. This sparked a familiarity, of… something. You couldn’t really remember much of anything, so this didn’t surprise you. What doesn’t come to mind, does come to your lips. You speak before you can realize what you’re saying.

 

Feeling like you’ve said these words before, you spoke: “The human brain takes about 20% of the blood flow, that’s why it’s gushing so much.”

 

The kid squinted in your general direction, unsure of what to make of you. They seemed to have not notice you before, but gave off no outward reaction. Faintly, buried under the injury and sorrow, there were echos of confusion. You felt you were lucky to sense as much.

 

You wondered if they’d bleed out and die. You wondered if you should care if they did or not. Then you considered what it’d mean for you if they did, that you’d likely be stuck in the ground again, sleeping until the sun exploded. Being dead, it turns out, is really boring.

 

So you find it in yourself to care, at least for now.

 

Your attention was brought back to the human again. Now, no longer caring about the pouring spout on their head, they examined themself.

 

Pat. Pat. Pat.

 

They stopped at the ears, sitting still like a statue.

 

You were about to ask when they turned their attention to the flowers around them, patting them frantically. You stared, at a loss of what they could've dropped. Nothing had caught your eye, at least.

 

They bite their lip, not giving up on their task. Now that they weren’t in the dirt anymore you could see their face. When you got closer, careful not to touch them this time, you could see a chubby face somewhere under that mess.

 

Their hair was a bird nest, their skin tan and if you squinted enough you could see small freckles sprinkled about. They wore only blue, the only notable difference was two stripes of magenta on their overalls.

 

They… looked kinda tacky, you had to admit. You wondered if they dressed themself.

 

You snapped out of your judgement when they bolted from their spot, dragging a stick you hadn’t noticed before with them. It was roughly a foot long, from an oak tree you presumed, and it’s end was dull. It wouldn’t make for good protection. Dejected, they lazily began waving it around in front of them, reminding you vaguely of how you used to play as a jedi from _Star Wars_ when younger.

 

The human sighed. Even without your connection you’d be able to feel the disappointment radiating off them. The human then walked around the cavern, analyzing the decayed pillars and lengthy ceiling with their stick. It had aged far worse than how you had remembered it being, all that was left of the architecture was the pillar bases and chunks of rock. Plantlife bloomed around, although you couldn’t see much of it in the surrounding darkness. Above was the only source of light, and through it you could see the sky. It was a cloudy evening, water lightly falling from the aftermath of a storm. You imagined the sun was almost completely down now. What little light remained peaked through the clouds, shining it’s heavenly light.

 

When was the last time you saw sunlight? Looking at It made you think of all the angels you once read about.

 

You felt an ache of something you couldn’t define. It stung, making your phantom eyes burn and your fingers dig into your chest, you found it hard to breathe.

There’s a heavy burden on your shoulders. A responsibility you’ve already failed.

 

The feeling goes away just as quickly as it came. Looking down to ground level, you could see the human shuffle along quickly. You wondered if the pain you felt through them was as bad as you recall, or if they were just that good at holding it in.

 

You wondered how long they could keep it up.

 

The farther they went, the more the darkness clung to their figure. As the footsteps grew quieter and with them, the heart beat.

 

All that remained was the haunting sound of air flowing through the rocky walls.

 

The sky was getting darker.

 

You suddenly felt, very, very alone.

 

You decided to follow along the human.

 

“You know, the cave system is a lot deeper than you think,” you said as you hurriedly trying to catch up.

 

The human paused, turning their head slightly to look behind. They went back to walking, head down and stick forward.

 

_“There’ll be an exit, somewhere.”_

 

You didn’t expect them to talk. Being caught off guard, you give out a chuckle.

 

“Ok, have fun being wrong then.”

 

They stop walking, whipping around to stare at you mouth agape.

 

“What?”

 

They stare at you, like you’re the weird one.

 

Well, ok, maybe it _was_ weird a ghost was talking but frankly little things like that stopped being weird for you long ago.

 

“Oh! Right, heh. Won’t this be fun, you have no idea what’s coming, do you?”

 

They tilted their head, _“are you God?”_

 

You blinked.

 

“What?”

 

_“Are you God?”_

 

“...Maybe, who’s to say?”

 

After all, you did come back from the dead. But didn’t that make you Jesus or something?

 

Before you can wrack your head back to your sunday school days, they turn around, face scrunched up at you for only a second before their face turned back to neutral.

 

_“You can’t be God if you’re unsure about it.”_

 

Dang it, they had a point. Now it was your turn to pause, considering this. “God likes to test people, what if that’s what I’m doing? Hm?”

 

They squinted again at you, this time focusing much harder. You felt an inkling of anxiety creep through your chest at being examined at. You tried not to let it show.

 

You grinned big.

 

“Don’t you know it’s rude to stare. I’ll condemn you to Hell if you keep it up.”

 

They turned around, this time you got the sense they didn’t think so mighty of you anymore. It made you feel even more see through than before.

 

Just for that, you wanted to Damn them.

 

Up ahead, there was a patch of grass. Standing small and cheery, was someone you thought you’ve never seen before.

 

“Huh.”

 

The human didn’t outwardly react, but you could feel their bewilderment.

 

“Howdy! I’m Flowey, Flowey the flower!”

x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x

 

The flower was a goddamn liar.

 

You should of known better than to trust that little shit, and now the kid was going to die and maybe you were going to die along with them.

 

You wondered if this was a new record, for a ghost to die again so quick. Was there a after-after life? Would you set a speedrun record? Hell, maybe you’ll get an achievement upon arrival.

 

The human’s soul was out on display, surrounded by magic bullets and about to be torn apart. You thought of rock music, the heart belt was pumping out a drum solo, topped off with screaming vocals for help.

 

“DIE!”

 

The pain was suddenly gone. There was a still silence, the deranged laughing stopped.

 

...You didn’t feel any different.

 

You opened your eyes, was the kid dead…?

 

The flower was then slung across the room with a mighty fireball, the pathetic weed scrambled to put itself out in the dirt. Your attention was drawn to your savior, and-

 

And…

 

And it was her.

 

You learned you didn’t need to breathe because you found you couldn’t. You could only stare, only half listening to her words and she spoke with grace and ease. Her eyes shined bright with hope and desperation. It was not an expression that was unfamiliar with you, but on her face it was startling to see.

 

Whoever she was… you knew her. That much you knew.

 

Before you can dwell on it you had drawn too close to the human. You hadn’t realized until you began to feel feelings that weren’t your own. First, relief, then love. The smell of mothballs and lemon clouded your mind, warm hugs and muffled words of comfort. Snuggles, oh so many snuggles. Someone combing their gentle hands through your hair, a tired smile gracing their face. Goodnight kisses and afternoon teas, sitting by a warm window wrapped in a hand knitted sweater-

 

It all poured over you like syrup, slowly and sticking to your mind even when it was all over. You don’t recognize the older woman in the memory, but the feelings felt so real you could of tricked yourself into believing they were.

 

Before you can dwell on it, the familiar monster takes the kid’s hand and walks off. A name springs to your mind, and once you remember you wonder how you could of ever of forgotten it.

 

Toriel.

 

That was her name.

 

Just as the sky was blue, Toriel was her name.

 

You frown, thinking hard. This was important. It was obvious. You should know who this is. So why was it that-

 

They’re both gone. And with them, all the warmth of the memory you felt are gone.

 

You’re left there alone unnoticed by all. You quickly catch up, not understanding the feeling that was bursting into your chest.

 

You felt panic, that much you could identify easily. How could that kid had forgotten me?! Betrayal builds up, but you fight to ignore it. Why should you care if the kid had already moved on from meeting you? The brat could do whatever they want.

 

You glide across the air with no trouble. A small part of your mind analyzes that with no wind friction, nothing is stopping your momentum. You’re weightless, like in space. Someone must've taught you that, but it hardly feels important right now.

 

Enough with the distractions, you decide.

 

The Boss Monster has led you to a corner, and standing before you both was a cotton made dummy. It’s one beady eye stared at you back. You squinted at it, but the woman’s voice caught your attention quickly.

 

“As a human living in the UNDERGROUND, Monsters may attack you,” She looks to the ground before staring at the child directly in the eyes, “You will need to be prepared for this situation.”

The seriousness is quickly replaced with friendly fanged smile, “However, Worry not! The process is simple.”

 

“When you encounter a monster, you will enter a FIGHT.” Her expression becomes more vacant, as she reads off a well versed script in her head, “While you are in a fight, strike up a friendly conversation.”

 

“Stall for time. I will come to resolve the conflict,” she then concludes, “Practice talking with the Dummy.”

 

She walks off, to give them and the dummy space.

 

You frown, mulling over her words. Attacking was second nature to monsters, you recall. Magic was their default language.

 

That meant it stood to reason that warning someone new to the underground of this was only practical. When unchecked and low on health, accidents could happen. You distantly could recall an incident involving noodles and an Astigmatism that had ended badly for everyone.

 

You blink, and the memory is gone. Whatever, you find yourself annoyed, there’s a current challenge you must face here and now. The child’s soul blinks into view, and the world’s colors black out and become crisp.

 

“You encountered the Dummy,” you plainly state.

 

As it continues to stare, your skin begins to feel itchy. There’s a pressure growing underneath. You don’t like it.

 

The kid looks to you, unsure of what to make of the situation. You push back your annoyance, and explain.

 

“A cotton heart and a button eye. You are the apple of my eye.” What do they want from you, it’s just a dummy.

 

A dumb.. dumby Dummy. The needle pokes on your skin become sharp. It’s jolting you into action.

 

It’s staring you down. It sees you.

 

But it’s just a dumb _thing._ Why is it looking at you like that?

 

You feel a push.

 

Something shoves you, and suddenly you’re alive and your hand grips the stick and you strike.

 

It’s a dumb Dummy and it goes down in one hit.

 

You want to rip it’s eye out, to make it never stare at you again.

 

And just like that, the feeling is gone.

 

You’re no longer holding the stick. You look down, your hands are empty and shaky.

 

The kid is still, holding onto their stick for dear life. Something is wrong. You just did something very wrong, but what, exactly, you just did you don’t know.

 

Toriel is disappointed. She gently explains to the child how they failed the task at hand.

 

“We don’t want to hurt anybody, do we...?” She states as if it were true.


End file.
